Rock's Games
by fiorae
Summary: Little Rock is in the mood to mess with his Aniki’s mind. So he’s gone in hiding and has left clues to his whereabouts. Can Terry and the others find him? Fatal Fury One Shot.


Rock's Games

By: Fiorae

Summary: Little Rock is in the mood to mess with Terry's mind. So he's gone in hiding and has left clues to his whereabouts. Can Terry and the others find him?(Fatal Fury One Shot.)

**A/N:** As of July 4, 2008, I've gone back and revised this fan fiction. The fight between Terry and Rock has been removed, grammar mistakes have been corrected, and the paragraphs have been space to make for easier reading. I hope these changes make the story more enjoyable.

--

Rock's Games

-

Terry Bogard was distressed. His little buddy, Rock Howard, seemed to be very mad at him today. Terry awoke that morning and went to see if Rock had gotten up yet. He looked in his room to find the young boy gone. He looked in the kitchen, no sign of him there. He looked outside, still no Rock. Finally, he started calling his name. Rock still never came out. So here Terry was now, looking for the small blond boy with absolutely no leads.

Andy Bogard, Terry's younger brother, came into the room.

"No luck. I can't find him anywhere." he told Terry. Seemingly out of nowhere the bouncy ninja, Mai Shiranui, came up and latched onto Andy's arm.

"I couldn't find him either, Terry. And I looked everywhere!" she cried. The back door to the house flew open, the now very wet Thai kick boxer Joe Higashi walking in with a annoyed look on his face.

"He's not in the lake ..." he mumbled. Andy tried to hold in the urge to laugh at his best friend, failing horribly. Joe growled, pointing his attention back at Terry. "So what now, man?" he asked.

Terry had a very sad expression on his face. Suddenly, his eyes widen. He looked as if he were thinking of something.

"Terry?" Mai said, tilting her head.

"I wonder ..." Terry started. He walked over to his duffel bag, opening it and shaking all the contents out.

"What are you doing, Terry?" Andy asked, watching him with confusion. Terry picked up a small folded piece of paper. He opened it and looked it over, suddenly falling out laughing. Now everyone was confused.

"T-Terry?" Joe stuttered. Terry sat up and turned to the others.

"I had a feeling he was up to something!" he chuckled.

"What?" Mai asked. Terry smiled, reading the paper over to them.

_Hi, Terry!_

_You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine. Today's a special day, and I wanted to play a special game with you! Here's how it works: I fixed up a bunch of clues for you to follow around the house. You have to find them all. They are all marked with numbers, so go in the right order. Each will tell you a clue about why this day is so special, and a clue to where I'm hiding. There are 10 in all, and you need all 10 to find me. _

_If you don't know what is so special about today by the time you get to clue 10, then I will hide somewhere else and you will have to find me without the clues! And one more thing, you have a time limit! You have to find me by 4:00pm today! Now, here are your first clues!_

_**Clue 1**: I'm somewhere where I can see everything you are doing right now._

_**Clue 2**: This special day involves people getting together._

_Good luck! This is fun, right?_

"That little..!!" Joe growled.

Mai giggled. "Any idea what's so special about today, Terry?" she asked. Terry thought for a second.

"I have a hunch." he said grinning.

"Well what is it?" Andy asked. Terry only smiled.

"Let's split up and look for more clues." he said. Mai jumped over to Andy.

"I'll go with Andy!" she said, smiling up at the silver haired man, making him blush. Joe grinned.

"This almost sounds like Scooby Doo..." he mumbled. Terry nodded, walking off into the back of the house, Joe following. Andy and Mai went outside.

--

'_Knowing Rock, he probably hid the next clue in his room ...'_ Terry thought, turning into the child's room. Joe looked around at the vicinity. There were random toys thrown about, and posters of fighters and video game characters up on the walls. It seemed like a nice little sanctuary for any growing boy.

Terry opened the closet and looked inside. As soon as he stuck his head in, a mound of toys fell from the top shelf, knocking him in the head.

"Terry!" Joe yelled, running over to him. Terry was laying on the ground, surrounded by all of Rock's playthings. "You okay, man?"

The King of Fighters champion rubbed his head, noticing a folded piece of paper fluttering down from the shelf. He grabbed it, opening it up and reading it.

_Boy you are silly Terry! I knew you'd fall for that! This is clue letter number 2. Make sure you are going in order!_

_Alright, here's your next clues!_

_**Clue 3**: I'm not outside._

_**Clue 4**: This special day has something to do with numbers._

_Good Luck!_

Terry sighed. "Rock's not making this easy, is he?" he said, standing up and stuffing all the toys back in the closet. Joe rolled his eyes.

"He acts just like you, Terry." he mumbled. Terry gave Joe a confused look. "Oh never mind, wolf boy! Let's just find your brat!" he said, turning and leaving the room. Terry chuckled, putting the letter in his pocket and following.

Joe walked over to the window. He stuck his head out to look for Andy and Mai. Spotting them looking around in the trees, he yelled to them. "Hey guys! Get in here! We found the second clue, and he's not out there!" he yelled. The two ran back towards the house. Before they could reach the door, the ground caved in. Joe's eyes widened.

"What the hell?!" he cried, running over to the back door. Terry walked up.

"What was that loud nose, Joe?" he asked, looking around. Joe pointed to the large hole in the ground. Terry bent down and looked inside, seeing Andy and Mai laying flat on there backs. He couldn't help but grin a bit.

"You two okay?" he called.

"Do we look it?!" Andy yelled back.

"Yeah, kinda." Terry said, smiling. "Just hang out there until me and Joe find Rock." he chuckled, turning to Joe. Before he could even say anything to the kick boxer, a trap flew down from nowhere and grabbed Joe up. Terry's eyes widened.

"Guess Rock wants me to do this on my own." he grinned. Another small, folded piece of paper fluttered from the sky. Terry grabbed it and read it.

_Yes, that's right, Terry! The others can't help you._

_And no, I'm still not outside. This is clue 4_

_**Clue 5**: if you turn around from where you are standing right now, you can see the living room. Go in there._

_**Clue 6**: this day is something that means a lot to me ..._

_Hurry, you're running out of time!_

Terry looked at his watch. It was already 3:30! He ran into the living room, looking around for the small boy. The radio turned on, surprising Terry. He knew the radio was remote controlled, so that meant that Rock was in the room somewhere. Terry listened as a D.J on the radio station started talking.

"Alright, ya'll! We have a shout out from little Rock Howard to his big brother, Terry Bogard! He says, 'I'm in the room you are in right now. And I am watching you. Can you see me?' And he also says, 'this day is really important to me because it has something to do with you ...' Haha, did you get that, Terry Bogard?" the radio shut off.

Terry turned, looking around in the room. He saw a piece of paper on the ground next to his feet and picked it up.

_I'm looking right at you. You are getting closer. This is clue letter 5, clue 7._

_This day can only come once a year. That was clue 8._

Terry grinned. He took a step forward.

"You're mad cause I forgot, aren't you?" he said, taking another step. He heard a soft whimper. Terry smiled. "Rock, I didn't forget. I know what day today is, and I know where you are." he said, walking over to the couch in the corner of the room. He saw the outline of a red baseball cap. He looked next to the couch. There, sitting with Terry's old trademark hat on his head and crying his heart out, was little Rock. Terry smiled at him, patting him affectionately.

"Today is your birthday." he whispered. Rock looked up at him, tears in his eyes. He nodded, standing slowly.

"I-I thought you forgot ..." he whispered through sobs. Terry picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

"Now how could I ever forget my little brother's birthday?" he teased. Rock smiled, taking his red cap off and handing it to Terry. There was a letter inside. Terry picked it up and read it.

_You found me, today is my birthday._

The others came inside the house, each looking rather angry. Rock smiled innocently.

"Well, guys. Do you think we should still give him his surprise birthday party after how bad he's been?" Joe asked slyly. Everyone acted like they were thinking, even Terry. Rock's eyes widened, looking down at Terry.

"Surprise party?" he asked. Terry made the mistake of looking in the boy's big red eyes. He sighed.

"Aw, he's too cute to stay mad at. Yeah let's have his party right now!" he said, pulling Rock off his shoulders and sitting him on the ground.

The front door opened, and all the people from the previous tournaments Terry and Rock had been in entered.

"Happy Birthday, Rock!" they cheered. Rock smiled, jumping up and down. Athena, a old friend of Terry's, came running up to him.

"So how old are you turning, big guy?" she giggled. Rock put up all his fingers.

"10!" he giggled.

"Aw, you're growing up so fast!" she cried, picking him up and cuddling him. Hotaru, a small girl with a pet ferret that Rock had befriended at the last tournament, timidly walked up to him, her face red with blush. Athena smiled and put Rock down.

"Um, Happy Birthday Rock." she whispered, handing him a small box. Rock smiled and took it, opening it. Inside was a video game cd with the title 'Fighting Legends 3' printed across it. Rock's eye brightened. He giggled, grabbing Hotaru and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you! I really wanted this!" he cried. "It's so hard to find!" Hotaru blushed.

"Well, my brother helped me find it." she whispered. Rock smiled at her. "Thank you very much" he whispered to her. She blushed more.

Joe walked over to Terry, grinning. "Looks like the brat has some of your lady skills, eh Terry?" he whispered in his ear. Terry sighed.

"He's just a kid Joe."

Rock turned and looked up at Terry. He smiled at him softly, quickly turning back to Hotaru before Terry could catch him looking at him.

'_This was fun ... teasing big brother like that,'_ he thought. Terry patted the small boy on the head.

"I got a present for you too, little one," he smiled. Rock looked at him excitedly.

"What, what?!" he cried, jumping up and down. Terry chuckled.

"You beat me in a fight, you get promoted from young wolf cub," he whispered. Rock suddenly got a determined look on his face.

"You're on!" he said, racing Terry out the door.

Everyone gathered as the two blonds squared off, each with prideful expressions. Terry gave Rock a wink. The young fighter laughed, charging like the wolf he was into what was sure to be a fight to remember.

Whether he won or loss didn't matter to Rock. He'd always treasure the day as the best birthday he'd ever had.

--

END

Please Review!


End file.
